Hide and Seek
by xSakuraBlossom
Summary: Ryoma is running away. And hiding. Who's after him, and why? Uh... crack fic, this is very, very random.


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. This is a plot bunny that sprouted probably due to the school-wide game of Hide and Seek that we played the other day.

Hide and Seek (Yeah, soooo original)

Panting, I race down the hallways, scanning nervously all around me. Searching frantically for something, anything, that could make a good hiding spot, I soon realize that there is nothing left; all the good spots are already taken.

I hear the ominous sound of loud footsteps echoing nearby. Terrified, I throw myself into the closest hiding spot- a cupboard. Squeezing myself in, I only just manage to get the door shut as they turn the corner of the hallway.

"Where _are _they?" a grating voice calls out. Another responds, "I don't know where most of them are. I think someone found Eiji and Oishi, but nobody knows how to get them down from the roof." Silently, I mourn the loss of my comrades- they are not the first to fall, but even so, they were too young to suffer this.

Another voice yells, "What about Ryoma-sama?" My heart stops- I know that voice. It couldn't be… but before I can confirm it, another voice says exasperatedly, "Oh, he's probably going to be the last one found. He's so small, there'll be too many places for him to hide. Besides, why are you looking for him? I'd much rather have, say, Fuji-sempai, or Tezuka-sempai myself." The two start arguing, even as someone else calls, "I don't think there's anyone here. Let's go, guys. We've still got a lot of ground to cover. You can argue somewhere else." The footsteps fade into the distance, along with the sound of raised voices.

As they leave, I breathe a sigh of relief. Shifting slightly, I think back despairingly to how this had happened.

_They arrived in the middle of the afternoon tennis practice. The tennis team was used to spectators, but there seemed to be rather more of them than usual. They didn't take much notice of it, although Eiji did show off a bit more than usual, causing Oishi a bit of difficulty as he tried to keep up with the redhead's erratic shots._

_Suddenly, without prior warning, the "innocent bystanders" swarmed into the courts as one, surrounding the regulars easily. There were so many of them, it was a tough battle to fight their way out of, but most of the regulars escaped. Taka alone was unable to flee, and disappeared under a mob of the attackers. He was the first one to fall._

_The remaining regulars fled towards the school- the only place that could offer even the slightest hope of sanctuary. There, they searched for hiding places, hoping to evade the attackers for long enough that they grew tired and went home._

_Now, all they could do was pray._

At this point, I hear footsteps once again. My breath catches, and I strain my ears, hoping that they won't catch me. But instead of hearing the annoying voices of the intruders, I hear a welcome change. "Oy, Echizen! You can come out now! It's safe! They're all gone!" 'Momo-sempai!' I cry happily in my head. Elated that he made it out alive, I slowly untangle myself from the loose items in the cupboard and slowly slither out. Momo would never lead me astray.

I'm half-in, half-out of the cupboard when I hear more footsteps. I glance up, and the first thing I see is Momo's tennis shoes. My small moment of relief is soon overridden by horror when I realize that about 20 pairs of high heels are following Momo's white tennis shoes. Gulping, I look up even further, seeing the shamed and desperate look on Momo's face. "I had to!" he cries out, begging me to understand. "I had to!" And I understand. Really, I do. He didn't have a choice. I'd do the same thing were I he.

Suddenly, I'm trapped. The cupboard has become my cage- in this position, I can't run anywhere. I lay defenseless on the ground as they swarm over me, and I await my inevitable demise.

Squealing fangirls fill my vision. The last thing I see is Tomoka's elated face as she yells in excitement. "Ryoma-sama!" she cries out delightedly, but I barely hear her as I faint.

*** Owari ***

A/N: Ok, so we played hide and seek today during school. No joke, it was a school-wide event, all the students participated. Even some of the teachers helped out. Unfortunately, all the good hiding spots were taken, so I wasn't able to hide. Instead, I looked for good hiding spots for next year xD and I did see someone hiding in a cupboard. But I've got a better spot for next year… and no, I ain't putting it in here. Some people in my school read my fanfiction, you know! (Very few, but still…) Anyways, moving on… please tell me how I did! Click that little review button down there and leave a comment!


End file.
